


Initiation to the wolf-pack

by Tiafain789



Series: Under the Two Moons [2]
Category: Elfquest
Genre: Bestiality, Other, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiafain789/pseuds/Tiafain789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leetah is accepted into the Wolfrider pack, by both elf and wolf alpha male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation to the wolf-pack

Initiation to the wolf-pack  
ef/wolf

Leetah is accepted into the Wolfrider pack, by both elf and wolf alpha male.

***

Disclaimer  
Elfquest copyright Warp Graphics, Inc. Elfquest, its logos, characters, situations, all related indicia, and their distinctive likenesses are trademarks of Warp Graphics, Inc. All rights reserved. Etc etc etc....

Please support the official comic.

Feel free to distribute the story as long as it is not for commercial purposes and you give the original writer credit. Enjoy. 

***

Leetah was sitting inside the cool cave, listening to the wolfsong outside. The stone underneath her was still warm from the day heat, and the furs she was sitting on were quite soft. Absentmindely her hand drifted down from her tanned shoulder, over her large breasts, down her toned stomach and came to find her bald womanhood under her panties. She smiled as her fingers touched sticky wetness. The seed from her soulmate Cutter was still seeping out of her from their joining not long ago.

Yesterday Cutter had matter-of-frankly explained to her that even though they were soulmates, the entire pack had not yet accepted her as the mate of the chief. Leetah had been taken aback at his words, she thought she had come a long way in understanding the Way of the Wolfriders, and even though she wasn't exactly best friends with all of them, at least she felt that they had accepted her. Her newly acquired life-made had smiled at her and assured her that the elves had accepted her as part of the pack, but she yet had to earn the trust of the wolves. 

As was the Way, the Wolfriders and the wolves sometimes mated to keep the Bond between elf and wolf strong. If she was to earn the full trust of Nightrunner (Cutter's wolf, and the alpha of the wolfpack), she had to show the big wolf that she was not only Cutter's lifemate, but also that she was a suitable breeding partner.

Leetha had been more than shocked about this. Even though she deep down had known from the start that the Wolfriders shared a very deep bond with their canine pack members. When she asked Nightfall about this practice the huntress just smiled and asked why Leetah thought this to be strange. The huntress even admitted to thinking that the Sunvillagers did similar things with their zwoots to keep them docile. The healer had felt her face flush to a deep purple colour and excused herself. 

Now the “princess of Sorrow's End” was waiting in a cave, dressed in one of her finer gowns and a pair of her favourite smallclothes bottoms, Nightfall had explained to her that the fabric would help to gather her 'scent' and to excite the wolf and it would also retain some of Cutter's seed so that the wolves knew that the chief of the Wolfriders had the privilege of joining with Leetah first. It excited her a little, knowing that the smell of her womanhood would get even other species hot and ready to mate. 

Suddenly a shadow fell into the cavern, Leetah looked up and saw the outline of Nightfall standing in the entrance. “It is time Leetah,” she heard the female Wolfrider call to her. Leetah stood up from the furs, smoothed her gown and went to greet the rest of the pack waiting outside.

\---

Outside the cave she saw that the Wolfriders had arranged themselves in a semi-circle around a collection of furs that was laid out on the ground. Almost everyone of them were present. Strongbow, the silent archer and his mate, Moonshade, the bearded Treestump. And of course Redlance, Nightfall's gentle tree-shaper and many others. In the middle of the circle stood her own Cutter. And beside him, the big wolf Nightrunner. 

As she approached the middle of the circle she noticed that the big wolf was sniffing the air, perhaps he already knew what was going to happen. Cutter kissed her as she came to a stop. “Don't worry love,” he whispered to her “you are going to be fine. Nightrunner will never hurt you.” She smiled back at him. Feeling his young, muscular body so close to her had already started to make her blood run a little faster.

Next, she turned her attention to the wolf. Standing at a shoulder height of 120cm, the big wolf's shoulders easily reached Leetah to her chest. Just as she had been taught, she ruffled the wolf behind his hears, not to hard, but with confidence and strength. The wolf looked at her and then stuck out it's long tongue and licked her hand. Sensing Cutter approaching her from behind she didn't stop scratching the big beast. She felt Cutter's strong arms embrace her slim waist and his hot lips on her neck. “You are doing great Leetah,” he said into her ear “he already likes you.” Leetah giggled, and then sighed as she felt Cutter's hand move under her gown. Then slowly caressed her thigh and finally, playfully, started to follow the outline of her panties. 

Leetah felt her own body reacting to the situation. The eyes of the Wolfriders were on her, the big animal so close by, and Cutter's fingers now moving their way to the inside of her small panties. She closed her eyes and moaned as she felt him explore the outer slick petals of her sex. Rubbing the sides of her opening, and then up towards her clitoris and made her jump a little when he touched it. She licked her lips and turned her head towards him for a kiss as he withdrew his fingers. 

Cutter smiled back at her and then presented his hand to the big wolf. Leetah noticed that his fingers were shining with their combined juices, even so much that it hung in strings. The wolf stuck it's snot towards the outstretched hand and took a sniff. He gave out a “ruff?” and then licked the juices from Cutter's hand eagerly. 

\---

Cutter withdrew his embrace around her and stepped away. “Present yourself to him Leetah.” he said in a stronger voice for all to hear. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then pulled her gown over her head. The afternoon breeze was cool on her hot skin and the fine lines of sweat quickly cooled as she stepped out of the gown.

Nightrunner approached her and stuck his snout between her legs. She gasped as she felt the cold, wet snout of the wolf touching her sex and started to sniff the front of her smallclothes. To her own embarrassment she felt a little excited and a familiar warm feeling started to spread through her pussy.

She turned her head around and saw the Wolfriders around her. She met the gaze of Skywise who gave her one of his special smiles and that somehow made her more confident in what she was doing. She hooked her delicate thumbs underneath the sides of her silky panties and started to pull them over her ass, and then down her legs. Making sure to lift her shapely ass up in the air as she did so. She smiled a coy smile to herself as she heard small groans and moans coming from her “audience”. Their reaction made her even more excited.

Leetha was wet, really wet.. As she peeled her panties away from her crotch she felt her own wet stickyness making them cling to her pussy, and as she peeled them down her long legs she noticed that they were soaked through. She stepped out of them, and for the sake of her own curiosity held them out for Nightrunner to sniff at.

The big wolf picked up on her scent and stuck his snout into the delicate material that was held out to him. A wave of pleasant smells assaulted the wolf and his cock started to emerge from its sheath. Leetah had never seen a wolf's cock before. It was red, pointier than an elf's, and glistening with wetness... and growing bigger fast. She could see that it was easily thicker in circumference than that of Cutter, Rayek or any other elf she'd been with. As she stared at it she realized that it was also much longer than that of a male elf. Yes, almost twice the length. She sucked in a sharp breath as she imagined how it would be like to hold it in her hands or feel it inside of her pussy. 

** Get on your hands and knees, my love **, she felt Cutter's sending enter her mind. Normally she could only send when she was in a heightened emotional state, and her lifemate must have sensed that Leetah was just that. She was as excited as she's ever been.

\---

Leetha obliged the mental command, she knelt down and presented herself to the wolf. He circled her once, and then poked his snout back into her crotch. She bit her teeth together and shuddered, felt the large tongue of the wolf starting to lick her sex. The feeling was incredible, the wolf's tongue covered her entire pussy, and he was lapping over her lower lips and clitoris so fast that she thought he intended to lick up all her elf-juices that were now running out of her in a steady stream. It was a loosing battle for the wolf, the more he lapped at her, the wetter she got. Leetah clenched her fists as the wolf-tongue again brushed over her clitoris. 

“Oooh.... yesssss....”, she moaned out and immediately felt extremely embarrassed as she remembered that she was not alone. In fact, here she was, on her hands and knees in the middle of a circle of half a dozen elves watching the healer of Sorrow's End having her flowing pussy licked by some huge animal. So savage. So perverse! That thought hit Leetah's mind in a way she wasn't ready for. The sheer perversity of what she was doing – and what she was going to do soon – sent her mind into ecstasy. She pushed her face into the furs and let out a muffled scream as the orgasm shook her. At the same time she felt the sensation of sending. She shared her own orgasmic bliss with the Wolfriders around her, but also with that of the big wolf that was giving her such an amazing release. When her own mind touched that of the wolf she thought she could feel the alpha wolf's own excitement and for a brief moment she imagined herself being mounted by the big animal.

Just as the waves of her orgasm started to subside she felt the warmth of the big wolf on her back, with some effort Leetah managed to elevate her upper body up from the ground, and immediately felt the hot breath of the wolf on her neck which sent a tingling sensation down her spine. As the wolf jumped on top of her she struggled to keep her body from collapsing back into the furs, not only because the wolf was a lot heavier than she expected, but also because the excitement and the pure animalistic depravity of the situation turned her to jelly.

The Wolfriders in front of her started to move to get a better view as she felt Nightrunner starting to poke her with his delicious, huge cock. High Ones was she wet! After a few missed strokes Leetah's own desire got the better of her. She reached down between her legs and got hold of the huge wolf member. So warm and big! When the tip made contact with her own cunt she let out a whimper of pure joy and lost all strength in the one arm that was keeping her upper body up. Just as she felt her shoulders hit the soft furs, she felt the tip slip into her silken pussy. It was in! 

She felt her entire body freeze, she was as wet as she'd ever been and her own desire to be mated by this powerful animal had taken her to the edge of..... she felt the wolf push his dick a few inches into her.... another orgasm! Her toes curled and she balled her fists together as it took her. Her mouth opened and she let out a sensual long moan. 

Leetah screamed out when she felt the hot dick force it's way further into her sex. The feeling of that big dick filling her sent waves of pleasure from her pussy and through her entire body. The sheer size of his dick made the intrusion a bit painful, but also agonizingly pleasurable. She was glad she was as wet as she was though, her juices from her last orgasm made his dick slide in without too much resistance.

The wolf pushed his entire cock deep into the slender brown elf female in one go. Once his entire shaft was buried in the silken elven pussy he wasted no time and started to pull back out again. As he did so, Leetah's pussy lips clung to the sides of the dick, further coating it in wetness. As he was almost outside, the wolf reversed his movement and dove back into the welcoming hole. Leetah was pushed a bit forward as the big wolf's body again connected with her hips and she let out another scream of pleasure. 

As the wolf started to get a rhythm going Leetah felt that his cock started to swell and become even bigger. It was an unfamiliar feeling, being pounded by a cock that kept expanding inside of her with every stroke and she loved it. She brushed her auburn red hair away from her eyes and took in the sight around her. All the Wolfriders had moved closer, and she knew they were enjoying seeing this Sunvillager before them being mounted and fucked by one of their own wolves. Nightfall had her hand down the front of the pants of Redlance and she saw Pike stroking a rather impressive bulge in front of his pants. Others had taken it a step further, One-Eye was standing behind his wife Clearbrook who was grinding her ass back on him.

Suddenly she felt something bigger push against her pussylips, she turned her head and looked down between her legs. Between her brown thighs she could see her bald pussy, dripping with their combined juices, being furiously pounded by the big, red dick of the wolf. And on the base of it she noticed saw a huge red bulb easily the size of a lemon, and with the wolf's hard thrusts it seemed that the animal wanted to push this big bulb into her. 

A sudden moment of panic took Leetah, the dick pounding her felt really great now, but it was on the border of what she felt was plesurable. If the wolf managed to push that part of his dick into her small pussy she was sure it was going to cross into non-good state. 

** Relax healer **, Leetah felt her mind make contact with Nightfall's. ** I know it seems scary, but believe me, in the state you are in, you will love it! **

Leetah felt a little better with the comforting sending from her friend and relaxed a bit. She was very much in a “state”, a very horny one. If this is what it took, Leetah would have to endure it, and besides, the big wolf had not yet shot his seed into her. “Maybe he has to push that thing into me as well before he will cum”, she thought Licking her lips and pushing herself up with both arms she steadied herself for a moment. And then pushed herself back hard. 

She immediately regretted her decision, the intense pain and feeling of bursting was overwhelming as the knot pushed past Leetah's pussylips and entered her cunt. Just as she thought was going to pass out from the pain, her own healing power surged through her body and the pain diminished. She rolled her eyes back. Now that the pain was gone she felt only a new, wonderful feeling of fullness. Now that the wolf had buried this part of his dick into her he started to go from the long, powerful thrusts to rapid, short ones. 

Leetah brought one hand down and started pinching her nipples while the other went down to her cunt and started to rub her own clitoris. She has being thoroughly fucked, not even in her wildest lovemaking with Rayek or Cutter or the orgies in her hut had she felt this totally fucked by one male. That thought sent her towards the edge fast, and when she heard the panting of the wolf in her ear she felt her pussy convulse around that hard dick inside of her. Her milking pussy seemed to push the wolf into an orgasm as well. Leetah felt the big wolf buck and try to push his dick even further into her spasming cunt and could feel jet after jet of scalding hot wolf-cum being emptied into her body, so much that it started to seep out between the tight seal that the knot had made. As Nightrunner howled as he emptied the last of his cum into her the Wolfriders joined in on the howl as well. 

_\---_

Leetah panted and hung her head as the big wolf finally dismounted. Her entire body was shaking, both from supporting herself and the wolf still clinging to her back, but also from the intense orgasms she had experienced. After Nightrunner had emptied his big load into her pussy they had been stuck until his dick shrunk enough so that he could pull out of her. Once he did, a large stream of cum started to run down the inside of her brown legs or straight out dripped out off her poor pussy and dribbled into a small puddle between her knees. 

Cutter came over to her and helped her up on wobbly legs, the streams of semen in stark contrast to her dark skin and running down her legs all the way into her soft shoes. As her life-mate announced her full membership into the pack, it struck Leetah the irony of it all. Not two-eight-days ago she had thought to herself that she would rather be the life-mate of Cutter's wolf than to Cutter himself. As she looked back at Nightrunner cleaning himself she smiled at the thought of being able to have them both. She was tired, a little sore even, but happy. 


End file.
